


Faking, Faking It

by whenagirldatesagirl



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenagirldatesagirl/pseuds/whenagirldatesagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how the last season should've really ended. Wrote this for my upset best friend who deserves to be happy so I gave him the ending he really wanted minus the smut because hey, I wrote this in a couple hours but if you're nice and want this to continue, that can happen too. So basically Karmy endgame, decent writing and eventual smut, what more could you ask for? Bring on the denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking, Faking It

FAKING, FAKING IT

 

The music still pounds, the lights still flashes in a rhythmic bout, and the students continue to sensually dance with their dates in the New Year. Shane and Noah sneak out the back, hand in hand, leading each other to some much desired privacy. Liam and Lauren continue their dazed sway even though the music has picked up long since their kiss. Amy sneaks away from Sabrina in search of her best friend who did the most selfless things for her. 

Amy notices, as she scans the gymnasium, that Karma is nowhere to be seen. Thinking that she may have snuck outside for some air because—shit, Karma didn’t have anyone to kiss and she probably didn’t react well to that act being put on between Lauren and Liam—she needed to find her best friend.

Hurriedly, Amy pushes through the doors and is about to round the corner when a sight she never thought she’d see graces her eyes…Karma kisses Felix.

Jealousy quickly bubbles in Amy’s heart, how could he…wait—what? He? Oh Jesus, Amy. Push it down, push it down. Avert your eyes, just go back inside and—

Amy is startled out of her thoughts when a hand touches the small of her back, “What are you doing out here, shrimp girl? Last time I checked the party was still inside,” Reagan looks over towards Karma and Felix, “Well at least for everyone else anyways.”  
“What the fuck…Reagan?” After a pause to realize that it’s really her ex and after a sultry wink, “Oh my gosh, hey!” Amy takes Reagan into a tight hug. “What are you doing here?”

“You need a DJ to have a dance don’t you?” Reagan shuffles Amy in the direction of where her heart truly lies, “Okay, okay pleasantries aside, why is Karma there kissing that guy?”

“Felix? Yeah…he—they…uh…” Amy tries to explain but really this is turning out to be hell of a night and she can’t really even begin to process yet.

“Babe, there you are!” Sabrina makes her way towards the pair with Reagan raising her eyebrow at Amy. “Where’d you go?” Sabrina wedges her way in between Reagan and Amy, blocking Karma out of the way.

“Sabrina, yeah, I, uh, just needed some air…it was crowded in there,” Amy tried to explain.

“Yeah, it seems to be getting pretty crowded out here too.” Reagan rolls her eyes at how possessive this Sabrina is acting. 

“Do you want to go?” Sabrina asks, completely ignoring Reagan’s presence. Reagan crosses her arms and pushes her hair behind her ear to glance up at Amy, Amy looking right back at her.

“I think I’m going to stay and catch up with Reagan for a little bit but I’ll call you later, okay?” Sabrina menacingly eyes Reagan who just chuckles in return then nods to Amy leaning in to kiss her. Amy flinches then seems to zone back in and give Sabrina a peck on the lips goodbye before the black haired bitch departed. 

“Missed a lot, haven’t I?” Reagan teases. Amy sighs and watches Karma on the phone a few feet away from her, Felix missing. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s going on with you and Karma?”

“No—Nothing, nothing! I have a—uh, I have a Sabrina.” Amy argues, discouraging herself as she goes on, what was she thinking? Sabrina used her…she didn’t feel as hurt with her as she felt when she saw Felix and…no, she can’t be back to this. 

“Yeah, what a delight that glass of water is…” Reagan grimaces but then looks to Amy who is continually glances at Karma though it seems like she’s trying not to. “Amy,” Reagan gets Amy to finally look back at her, “I know that look. You still have feelings for her, don’t you?”

Amy whispers, “Of course.” Amy looks back towards Karma and says, “How can I not love her—be in love with her…she’s protected me and let her win me when Karma doesn’t let anyone win.”

Reagan rubs Amy’s back comfortingly, “Yeah, I saw what she did. You were looking at Sab Sab’s face while the real show was on Karma’s.”

“What do you mean?” Amy throws her gaze to Reagan, confused while subconsciously trying to calm her heart.

“Looks like the words coming out of Sabrina’s mouth were hitting Karma’s heart, shrimp girl. Karma didn’t take her eyes off of you the entire speech even though it was breaking her heart because she wasn’t the one telling you those words.”

Could it be? Wait. Does that mean…Karma? No. But—she really was only looking at Sabrina, her feelings were so confused. Would Reagan lie to her? “Reagan…”

Reagan throws up her arms, “Listen, Amy, all I’m saying is that you two need to talk. You and Karma have been yearning after each other for too long now. Do you two want to settle or actually fight for what matters? It’s not going to be easy…but you guys are best friends and should at least be able to talk about this.”

Amy for the first time in a while feeling clear headed, nods her head with tears in her eyes and smiles at Reagan. They pull each other into an embrace, “I’m right, you know?”

“What’s going on here?” Karma’s voice carries towards the hugging pair as she approaches. They pull apart, “Reagan?”  
“Hey, Karma,” Reagan waves awkwardly towards the girl they’d been speaking about, “Nice to see you again.”

“You too.” Karma looks to Amy in confusion, Amy just shrugs.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Reagan kisses Amy on the cheek and disappears back inside the building.  
Amy laughs nervously, “Do you wanna go?”

Karma sighs in relief, taking a step towards her best friend, their faces entering dangerous proximity, and takes Amy’s hand, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Amy and Karma are again brushing their teeth side by side but much quieter this time, glances occasionally being thrown from one girl to another. Both girls rinse, spit, sigh and hurriedly say in unison, “I have to tell you something.” 

Amy and Karma laugh and smile at each other, easing the tension a little bit. “Me first,” Amy sighs deeply and closes her eyes preparing for the inevitable. “First off, I want to thank you for what you did…I know, you’re not the biggest fan of Sabrina—“

“Amy, I did it for you, it doesn’t matter how I—“ Karma starts looking up at Amy with a twinkle of sadness in her eye. 

“I know. How you feel does matter though...” Amy pauses, the pieces finally coming together in her head, “Karma, I’m not getting back together with Sabrina.”

“But, Amy, you’re so happy with her, she’s what you wanted.” Karma protested, tears welling up in her eyes in disbelief and slight joy.

“That’s the thing isn’t it, Karm? All this time I’ve been so focused on what I want when maybe I should’ve been focused on what I need.” Amy swallows and averts her eyes anywhere but at her best friend in front of her, her mind needed to not focus on the heat emanating from their closeness to each other. 

“And what do you need?” Karma asks as she reaches up and ever so slightly touches Amy’s cheek making her look into her eyes for an answer.”

“Something that’s never changed, that’s never left, and that now I can see has always felt the same…” Amy inches forward slowly, waiting for any sign of hesitance or resistance from Karma but after receiving none, their lips meet and it all just clicks. Karma pulls Amy’s face closer to hers, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck, both faces damp from now freefalling tears. Amy grabs onto Karma’s waist trying to hold her love still or perhaps try to hold herself at bay. They pull back ever so slightly to look into each other’s eyes and to make sure this is real, that they’re both not dreaming this time before tilting their heads in the other direction and having their, parted lips and tongues meet again. Karma a little too passionately backs Amy up against her bedroom door which, unknowing to the teens heatedly making out, wasn’t closed the whole way causing the two to topple to the floor in a tangled mess. 

“Amy…wait—“ Karma pulls up but not too far, not willing to give up her newfound and long desired closeness to Amy. “I’m sorry—I, I…”

“Karma, it’s okay, I know that you kissed Felix.” Amy runs a hand through her best friend’s now messy curtain hair, pushing it behind her ear. 

“You what?” Karma looks at her confused, not really knowing what to say because in all honesty she was afraid of how Amy would react.

“I saw…Reagan did too, that’s what kinda sparked the conversation between her and I, she saw the look on your face.” Amy levelheadedly explained.

“I was wondering what on earth you two would be talking about, I have to admit I was a little bit jeal—wait…you know?…you’re not mad?”

“Do I look mad?” Amy smirks and leans up for her lips to meet Karma’s once again. Karma soon relaxed into the kiss and hands began to roam over each other’s bodies at their long needed caress from the one they’ve been yearning for the entire time. 

“—Wait, Amy…you don’t want to talk about this?” Amy sighs and thuds her head against the floor and closes her eyes for a minute in pause she then sits up, embracing Karma in her lap.

Amy kisses Karma’s shoulder before saying, “We will but I think that we’ve done enough talking for tonight, don’t you think?” Karma nods, giving in to Amy’s lips languidly pressing against her hot skin. “How about we face all of this tomorrow at school? Leave tonight to tonight.”

“Together?” Karma sighs in response, turning in Amy’s arms to look at her and touch her love’s face.

“Together.” Their lips crash together and their first of many smut filled nights began.

TO BE CONTINUED…?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all need to tell me if you want this to continue.


End file.
